A Doomed Wedding
by Chunk127
Summary: The Strange Meeting verse comes to an end with the wedding of Clark and Buffy


Buffy sat down and looked herself over in the mirror. Come on she's a slayer she's taken on everything there is to fight before and she can do it now. She's beaten master vampires, demonic exes, really big snakes, frankensteinish monsters, goddesses, nerds, and the incarnation of all evil. So why does this day have her so nervous? She sits back and looks herself over in the mirror one last time.

"OK this is no biggie, I can do this." Buffy assures herself.

Willow attacked her with a hug. "Of course you can doofus everybody's nervous when they do this."

Buffy looked herself over in her wedding dress. Marrying Clark will be easy to her she's just worried about the actual ceremony. She already warned Clark that if an older version of him shows up to just kill it on sight. Buffy just smiled looking herself over in the mirror. Her main fear is the wedding itself. Being a slayer she didn't think it was possible. She's afraid once they're married Hank and Joyce are going to pull the plug on catatonic Buffy in that other world and that will kill her as a result. And speaking of Hank Buffy is taken for a surprise when she actually sees her father here.

Willow looks at the scene and mumbles a quick prayer under breath. "Well… I'll… I'll just leave the two of you to catch up... that's what I'll do."

Willow leaves the room in a hurry and Buffy just gets to work finishing putting her veil on. "What are you doing here?"

Hank just looks at his daughter she's beautiful. "This is one of the days where a father is supposed to be here for his daughter. Kind of sad I had to find out by reading the Daily Planet."

"Well you had two years to know Clark and you never took the time. Is it any wonder you had to find out by newspaper?" Buffy asked.

Hank just frowned deep down he really does want to make things right. "Buffy I know I didn't act like a good father when your mother died…"

"Save it" Buffy cut him off. "You were always working even in California. And then you ran off when I needed you most. Sit in the back or just go either way you're dead to me. Dawn can do whatever she wants."

Hank was saddened seeing how little Buffy actually cared for him anymore. "So who's walking you down the isle?"

Buffy just looked at him as she opened the door. "My father" Hank watched Buffy as she walked up to a middle aged British man.

"Buffy are you ready for the ceremony?" Giles asked although he can tell you right now he isn't.

Buffy nodded with a small smile. "Ever since I found him again."

* * *

Clark ran into his room with Chloe waiting for him not too happily. "You know you're lucky Buffy didn't check in on you. You probably would have given her a heart attack by waiting so long."

Clark studied Chloe carefully something is bothering her. "You look more upset then I am and I had to deal with a person who kidnapped little kids."

Chloe frowned she hates that he knows her so well. Yes Clark is her best friend. Yes Clark reacted better then anyone when Chloe told him her about her new girlfriend when he and Buffy caught her and Willow in a passionate embrace. Yes Clark instantly spotted that she was scared and confused. Well Chloe did promise not to lie to him on his wedding day.

Chloe just frowned and handed him her cell phone. Clark looked it over and saw very easily what's on Chloe's mind.

Clark turned off the phone and handed it back to her twenty seven messages. "Well one thing is for sure Davis has you on his mind. Any idea why he is so persistent to talk to you?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "I've spent a lot of time with him while Brainiac was wiping me out until You and Willow realized what was happening and took care of it. But I told him that was it."

Clark shrugged. "Well he shouldn't come here. He has no reason to come to the wedding."

Chloe smiled turning to the groom as he moves in a whirlwind and is in his tux. "So are you ready for this?"

Clark just smiled ready to walk down the isle. "I am, just wish I could have convinced her to have it somewhere else."

* * *

Buffy was walking to the barn and realized it. "Oh god blue, I don't have blue, I need blue."

Giles just looked at her in utter confusion wondering if this was a weddding thing or a Buffy thing. "What?"

Buffy just pointed at her dress. "New" The cross on her neck from Sunnydale "Old" A bracelet that belonged to her mother. "Borrowed, I have no blue."

Kara came in with Xander. "No blue what?"

Xander just smiled having a unique adventure these past couple months. "It's a tradition old new borrowed and blue."

Kara just smirked. "It's OK I got an idea." She disappeared in a blur and gave Buffy a blue rock in lead case. "Smash it, take a little piece and keep it on you. This way Clark can't hear someone in trouble and run off."

Buffy just smiled realizing this is it. "Something blue."

* * *

Clark watched as two by two everyone entered. Up first was Lois and Oliver followed by Xander and Kara following them was Dawn and Bart and finally the maid of Honor Willow and… well Clark's going with best woman Chloe. They all look back and see Buffy walking to Clark Giles arm gently wrapped around her's.

Clark met her at the isle way and lifted the veil seeing her beautiful green eyes. "You're too beautiful to get married here you know that."

"We have a lot of memories here. Besides it's not over until the preacher gets to man and wife." Buffy reminded him.

At that the man cleared his throat to get the attention of Buffy and Clark causing everyone to chuckle. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to unite these two people in the sanctity of marriage if anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody says a word.

"So who gives this woman to this man?"

Dawn speaks up from her spot seeing Hank left. "Me and the rest of her family."

The man just nods. "Do you have the rings?"

They turn to Willow and Chloe who both smile giving them to the bride and groom.

Clark looks to Buffy and smiles as she smiles wide. Buffy takes the ring and puts it on his finger and listens to the vows as the priest says them. "Do you Buffy Summers take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Buffy just smiled with a tear running down her eye. "I do."

Clark slid the ring on Buffy's finger and smiled seeing it was a perfect fit as the priest said. "Do you Clark Kent take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Clark just smiled seeing they made it here. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The man finished as Buffy wrapped her arms around Clark and they have a nice modest PG kiss so as not to force Giles to scrub his glasses raw like when they told everyone they were engaged.

* * *

Anya was outside the house on a bench swing having a bottle of champagne to herself. She sees Xander coming out and just rolls her eyes. "Hey"

"Hey, so what brought you out here?" Xander asked.

"I was invited to the wedding. They made it look so easy." Anya answered she's happy with Victor but always wondered. "So why wasn't that us?"

Xander frowned he wishes he could have blamed the demon but that was more him then anything else. "I wasn't ready and I broke your heart in such a way that I never really got it back all the way. I'm sorry Anya. No jokes no quips just me apologizing for treating you the way I did."

Anya had to admit she didn't exactly miss the dumb jokes. "I forgive you. Let's go inside."

Xander simply nodded and followed his ex. he wondered if that was the friend moment.

* * *

Clark was dancing with Buffy. "So what are you thinking of?"

"Remember when I said no let's not go somewhere fancy. Let's just do it at the barn this way when the inevitable evil attacks you can fix it in five seconds."

Clark nodded. "Yes I remember that."

"Well that was dumb what did you go and listen to me for?" Buffy asked.

Clark looked at her. "Hey I tried to name you a dozen different places including the top of the Eiffel tower and you said no… repeatedly."

Buffy shrugged. "It doesn't matter I got the guy and a nice enough wedding. I just wish I didn't have to see that."

Clark followed Buffy's finger and saw it lead to Martha dancing with Giles. "Oh god, maybe they're both just wanted to dance... hopefully."

Buffy could see that after all Martha lost Jonathon and Giles lost Jenny. "I hope so. Giles and your mom is…"

"Icky" Clark provided.

"Just be thankful there's no band candy nearby." Buffy quipped as they kept dancing but noticed Clark's attention elsewhere. "Or we can just have sex in the middle of the barn right now."

Clark just gently grabbed Buffy's head and pointed to a glass of water that keeps shaking. Buffy just rolled her eyes somewhere between disgust and exhaustion. Of course because where else but a Buffy wedding would you be attacked by a dinosaur. Buffy watches as a piece of the ceiling falls but since just friends and family are here Clark and Kara catch it and toss it aside. Kara looks and sees a deformed version of the Incredible Hulk as Xander called it. He had glowing red eyes and bone protrusions sticking out of him.

Kara went to punch Doomsday in the face but it grabbed her hand and countered with a right hook to the chin as she went soaring up through the barn and into the second floor of the house.

Bart went to run at the creature but Clark stopped him. "It gets his hands on you and it's all over." Clark moves in a blur tackling Doomsday into the sky.

Buffy rolls her eyes she can't believe this. Just one day one day away from things like this. It is not too much to ask for damn it. Buffy removes the shoulder straps as her wedding dress slips off and she lifts her wedding dress over her head and removes it showing a white one piece along with rolled up white sweatpants covered by the dress. Buffy throws the dress and Anya catches it.

Anya turned to Victor confused. "Is this the same thing as catching the bouquet?"

Buffy tosses her heels off. Clark's a giant she didn't want it to look awkward. She reaches behind the tool shed and pulls out her scythe. "We'll be right back keep celebrating." Buffy said almost commanding them.

Chloe was just kind of in shock at the moment in the barrier Willow put over her. "That was one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Yeah and there was a demon with bones sticking out of it too."

Chloe just slowly turned her head and looked at Xander. Well Willow did say they're used to the bizarre and unexplained.

* * *

Clark went blow for blow with the creature and this was the most insane thing he has ever seen. The creature isn't just matching blows it's overpowering him. Clark caught each of the creature's arms and kicked him in the ribs since with those protrusions in his eyes made a headbutt a very bad move.

Doomsday wobbled back and Clark caught him with a right hand but the creature grabbed Clark by his throat and started punching him as hard as he could. Doomsday's assault continued as Clark started coughing up blood from internal bleeding. Doomsday hit Clark in the eyes with a headbutt blinding him as the blood flowed. Doomsday was set to end the fight until a sharp pain shot through its back forcing him to drop Clark. Doomsday turned around and was stabbed through the stomach by the stake end of the scythe.

Clark listened carefully to the fight he's only getting one chance at this. He hears Buffy's heartbeat and hears the creature's heartbeat showing that it is behind her and in front of him. Clark acts quickly and jumps on Doomsday's back grabbing his arms in a full nelson. Buffy wasted no time and swiftly cut the creature's head clean off as it fell to the floor dead.

Kara came out in a blur. Too many cartoon birdies. "Kal El!"

Buffy had Clark over her shoulders. "He'll be OK. Once we get him to Willow can you bury that thing?"

Kara nods as she flies into the sky and starts spinning around at superspeed making herself a human drill when she hits the field.

Clark looked to the blob that is starting to show itself as Buffy. "Buffy"

"Yeah?"

"You can say it now."

Buffy was walking and had a smug smile spreading across her face. "I told you so. Well at least this happened after the wedding."

Clark had an innocent chuckle at that he never intended for this to happen. "You know for a destroyer that wasn't exactly much of a fight. I think Xander could have beat him."

Buffy looked at him he can barely see and is a bloody mess and know he's making how easy she killed it.. "Hey Clark, how many fingers?"

Clark smirked seeing the gesture. "Buffy as much as I'd love to do that right now I'm a little beat up and Kara would hear it. We should wait for everyone to leave."

Buffy smiled at that at least he can see again with full vision. "Yeah well it's good to know you can see me again."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, Clark?"

"You think our lives will ever just be normal?" Clark asked.

Buffy just cracked up she often wondered if her life would ever be normal at some point. She doesn't know but she thought it would be after the fall of Sunnydale. But Clark came back and she chose to follow him on his crazy adventures. Buffy has come to an acceptance about her life and there will always be a lot of things she'll have madly in love with someone special, people that understand what it truly means to be different. Buffy thought all the new slayers would help her feel accepted but all they do now is make her and Faith feel like some form of divine beings whom they worship.

Buffy thought on her answer before coming out with. "Clark we met in heaven. If that's not a strange meeting place I don't know what the hell is. Our courtship consisted of weddings, phantoms, and Men in Tights leading to the grand conclusion when I killed you by driving a stake through your heart. I think there will be a lot of love in our lives but we will never be regular old normal."

Clark shrugged in acceptance he sees where Buffy's coming from and it's not in either of them to leave someone hanging if they can stop it. "See that's what I thought I just wanted to make sure."

Buffy smiled seeing Clark accept himself a little more each day. "So how do you feel about that Mr. Kent?"

"Pretty good Mrs… Buffy you never told me what your last name is going to be." Clark pointed out.

Buffy had a wondering stare. "Does it really matter to you?"

Clark shakes his head. "All I want is to be married to Buffy I could care less what your last name was even if it was Luthor."

Buffy smiled seeing Clark is OK with it. "So you have no problem if I just stay as Buffy Summers?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I figured you'd want to change it. Considering it's your dad's name. I didn't mean to overhear it's just getting more powerful and harder to turn off as I get older."

Buffy nods in understanding she got zapped with Clark's power last year and after having a lot of fun on the farm with Clark and nearly lost her mind when she tried to use it in Metropolis. "Well I'll be here to help you in anyway I can Mr. Kent. As for my name it's also Dawn's last name and my mother's. Considering everything he put her through and she still kept that name means it must be very important to her."

Clark got back to his feet on his own as his body finally finished healing up he didn't even need Willow's help. "Thanks for the walk Mrs. Summers my beautiful wife."

Buffy had a crooked smile glued. "We don't have to go back right away. And no one is in my apartment so how about we say goodbye to the place." Buffy kisses Clark gently. "One" She kisses him again. "Last" Before Buffy can finish she's swept off her feet and disappears in a blur.

* * *

**Two and a half years later **

Willow worked her other magic from watchtower and had the world scanned. "We're in trouble here."

Buffy nodded in agreement never feeling so powerless in her entire life. "Well at least Lois got the nukes called off for now. Any word on Tess?"

Willow shakes her head no. She never would have thought Lex's sister would join the team but times change. "Nothing I don't think Tess will be found until after it's over."

Buffy looks to the sky. The sky is literally falling as Apokalips gets closer to earth. She hears a baby start to cry and silently frowns. She wishes he had slept through this. But with watchtower and the rest of the world shaking she didn't stand a prayer. "Chris you sleep all day every day and party all night. Are you ever going to let mommy and daddy get a decent night sleep?"

Buffy was surprised when she got a positive on a pregnancy test. Technically speaking Clark wasn't supposed to be compatible with her or any human woman. But she is not a human woman anymore… well she's 99% a human woman. The little molecular modifications the resurrection spell did actually let her and Clark have a baby which was something that she would have liked to know about. It wasn't a fun pregnancy with all the stress and kicks the baby had but she wasn't complaining when she heard Emil say it's a boy also that his blood mixed with hers and while she's nowhere near Clark's level she does have invulnerability and superstrength no where near Clark's but strongerr then the average slayer and she'll live longer too according to Emil.

Buffy and Clark named their son Christopher Jonathon Kent. Buffy just wishes she hadn't gone into labor when the entire league disappeared. This left Faith and the slayers to make the rescue without her. Still not as bad as Zod though she thought was going to lose Clark when he had to use the book and FYI great General Zod nothing but a spoiled child in Buffy's eyes.

Buffy holds up Chris and they got to the window he might as well see the end of the world. Buffy smiles seeing Clark fly towards Apokalips. She knew he'd get it right one day. She watches as Apokalips starts moving backwards and the people outside celebrate seeing the planet disappear back into space.

Willow smiled and took Chris off Buffy. "Come on me and my nephew are going to go for a walk for about four hours."

Buffy rolled her eyes wondering what they are going to do when Chris gets older. She smiles seeing Clark come in and is thankful it's not the dork get up Lois set him up with. She swears Lois is secretly in love with Clark and gave him that getup to go yeah that's what he looks like when he's not in the… well cape now that he's wearing the suit his mom made him. Buffy gets the glasses for his distinct baby blues but she doesn't understand why he has to ham it up as much as he does. She swears someone is going to figure it out because no one can be that damn clumsy.

Buffy smiled seeing Clark. "You did it. How did the fight with Darkseid go?"

"Disappointing" Clark answered honestly. "I think once I started to fly he just said screw this and used self destruct on Lionel's body to get the hell out of here."

Buffy thought about it. "Don't knock it do you have any idea how much easier my life would have been if people just went Slayer and then blew themselves up."

Clark shrugged in his defense. "Just saying I expected more of a fight. Besides if your bad guys didn't put up a fight we would have never met."

Buffy wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and actually enjoyed the tights, mainly because they're skin tight. "Do you really want to keep arguing about this stupendous man?"

Clark smiled. "No"

Buffy smiled and climbed up on him he's freakishly huge there's nothing wrong with her height. The two kiss deeply and Buffy whispered in her ear. "So Willow took Chris off our hands for the next four hours which means"

Buffy's laugh was the last thing to come out of watchtower as Clark ran them back to the farm. He has to admit he never thought dying would be the best and worst thing that has ever happened to him but it was. He hates that his father is gone but he also learned thanks to Brainiac of all people Jonathon Kent had made his own choices that led to that moment. But he met Buffy there and although it took a while he found her back on earth and they were able to start their life together. Their wedding with Doomsday was memorable by the way he's not dead. He came back from decapitation and it ended up being this EMT Chloe knew called Davis. Chloe split the two however Davis ended up being just as much of a monster as Doomsday. Fortunately he was dumb enough to attack Willow who in turn filleted him on instinct as the planet healed her. Clark went kind of dark after finding out what happened but Buffy set him straight in about a week telling him "you're not dressing like my exes." Clark was back to his red and blue self in no time. Buffy even met Jor El but sadly he got the jump on her and knocked her out which led to him getting kidnapped and murdered. They found older superheroes to continue the fight among others welcoming the call to help this generation fight against evil. Clark smiles kissing her when they get to the barn as they head upstairs. In a lot of ways Clark knows his life is only beginning and he sleeps better knowing Buffy will be right by his side every step of the way.

**The End**


End file.
